The PROJECT Corporation
The Project, was a fan dub/future Coorporation created by meowjar For Toho Lt's Most Popular Science fictional Monster Godzilla in the fall of 2006. It was meant to be just a Random Tribute to Toho Lt's Creations throughout 2006-2011, but later grew into an entire Web Series due to Popularity On YouTube.com. Although the first web series Godzilla Team R & I was cancelled in 2011, Godzilla Team Fan Legendarywerewolf206 planned to revive the series with a Crossover with My Little Pony Friendship is magic with permission with 2091riveraisrael. Production on the new Web Series is still in development at the present time. However not everything on The PROJECT is known to be Godzilla related. History 'Origin Days' '2006 and Start' The Project also known as the Gojira: Era, Was started by meowjar In December 7th, of 2006 when Rivera made his first appearance in a book Series known as the Pack Monster Series that ran from December 2006 to January 2007. After the books, meowjar began to create other FanFics which state Rivera A.K.A Godzilla 2000, fighting different types of monsters, both Toho and idea related throughout the year 2007. After these major success, meowjar began to focus on even bigger projects starting in 2008, when he created the first video known as Jerry Rivera A.K.A Godzilla 2000, on YouTube.com, after words it brought about the beginning of the Gif & Still frame Era, to the Godzilla Team Project. The Gif & Still frame Era, was at first done by meowjar himself until he met YouTuber GODZILLA1025 who was ultimatly inspired by meowjar's ideas and created his own monster known as Israel Willioughby A.K.A his real name, as Godzilla 1991. Production for story lines began between the 2 YouTubers throughout 2008 until 2011. Production of Godzilla Team was known to be minor in It's history with Gifs and animation pictures pulled from Photobucket in the early year of 2008. It was known at first to be just still frames along with gifs, before it became known with movie clips and anime clips. The Gifs and Still frame Era finally came to an end on June 26th, 2011 when meowjar was locked out of his old YouTube account on June 4th, 2011. After his major lock out he was recreated another YouTube account known as 2091riveraisrael, which would be known as his new name to replace his old one. 2091riveraisrael later created Godzilla's Task, and later on the Godzilla Team: R & I Web Series, which would mark Godzilla Team's first official Web Series since The Project's founding in 2006. One of the most popular Web Seires in Godzilla Team's History, Godzilla Team R & I was cancelled on July 26, due to exhaustion, Work on the other side, and too much stress, and Solo Work. The Movie was never completed after the Series cancellation and was abandoned after 2091riveraisrael posted his announcement on his YouTube Channel stating the Cancellation of the Web Series, despite him saying that it was on Hiatus. 2091riveraisrael later stated that the Series was completely cancelled due to lack of help and stress put together, most of all doing it Solo. The Cancellation of Godzilla Team: R & I Thought by everyone to have put an end to the Godzilla Team Project, but was known to just be the beginning. Despite 2091riveraisrael not uploading any other Godzilla related videos on his channel throughout 2011, he finally received an email on his YouTube private message box from Legendarywerewolf206, stating that he wanted to help the project, that he has created 6 years ago, and revive his web series that was cancelled back in 2011. After 2091riveraisrael's okay Production of a new web series began with Legendarywerewolf206 writing it, and 2091riveraisrael producing it. The Era of the Godzilla Motions was over, the Era of the Crossover was now in production and was about to begin. The Era of the Cross over began after 2091riveraisrael began posting 3 trailers on the Seven Seals and later the first major Pilot of the new Web Series, Rivera's Nightmare, on February 28th, of 2011. However, not everything is Godzilla Related, when It comes to The PROJECT. The PROJECT also holds a couple of other stories, created by 2091riveraisrael, that existed long before Godzilla Team R & I. The Rivera Federation, a Science fictional universe that was done in 2009, as well as Rivera & Lee that was done in 2011, but was cancelled due to lack of voice actors, and regions. 2091riveraisrael also created the United Nazi War starting on November 8th, in 2011, resembling it to be an alternate war consisting of Nazi Germany, surviving the second world war, and existing on into the 21st Century with the help of a special drug, known as Youth Serum, and invading the 21st century with there old fashion world war 2 tech. 'PROJECT's First Official Logo' On October 1st, 2012 2091riveraisrael created the first Official Logo for The PROJECT from the combined ops of the Softwares, Adobe Illustrator, and Photoshop. It was known to be the first Logo In The PROJECT has ever had since it's funding in 2006. The Art consists of Rivera kooking at the Camera glaring with his usual Red Eyes with the words The PROJECT 2006-2012, engulfed in Cracked Words. It was known to be The PROJECT's primary Logo from now on, until 2091riveraisrael can come up with a replacement in the future. 'Soundtrack Cover Art' 'PROJECT's First Membership Card' After production of the New Godzilla Team Web Series was in the progress, Legendarywerewolf206, became the third member of The PROJECT after GODZILLA1025, in 2008, later followed by ScarletMarine, Pokiezilla, and Raccoonpokemon in the Mid events of 2012. 2091riveraisrael during the early fall of 012, decided to create The PROJECT's first official logo on October 1st, which was later followed by a Soundtrack cover done 2 days after on the 3rd. 2091riveraisrael than created the final stage of the PROJECT and designed the first membership card in it's history since 2006. In the artwork of the membership car Rivera is shown looking at the camera, with his usual red eyes. It is is than written in newly downloaded 7th, Service Lettering, The PROJECT Welcome Aboard, Get Ready To Crumble! followed by Monstrous Member, symbolizing that they are now an official member of 2091riveraisrael's 6 Year old PROJECT. 'Voice Actor/Staff Member Card' 'Council' The PROJECT Staff of Councils was founded on the fall of 2012 on December 3rd, after many You Tube members of the PROJECT began to make the PROJECT known, by getting both an Animator, and a Disk Jockey. It was later decided by 2091riveraisrael that The PROJECT would need a staff and decided to hand pick the official staff members. After a brief month of choosing starting from November, It was decided that 2091riveraisrael decided to pick, Pokiezilla 2, Legendarywerewolf206, and DJ Bike Ryder as a part of the Staff mostly because of them havinig bigger parts in The PROJECT. 2091riveraisrael would be the Chairman of the board, along with Willoughbyjerry2010 as the Cheif of Staff plus the Co Chairman. Pokiezilla2 was known to be selected by 2091riveraisrael as The PROJECT's first official Staff advisor, in the wake of continueing to keep The PROJECT known along with other people who are volunteers to join. Legendarywerewolf206, was given the postion of the Lead Writer, due to the fact that he is the one that first started New Godzilla Team the Seven Seals, and is writing the Episodes alongside 2091riveraisrael. He is considered to be the Co Writer close to 2091riveraisrael. Willoughbyjerry2010, was given the Co Chairman due to him being the first member of The PROJECT during the Early months of 2008, during The PROJECT's 3rd Year. DJ Bike Ryder, or Badassdirtbikeryder was known to be The PROJECT's first official DJ, and was chosen by 2091riveraisrael as The PROJECT's Music Director. 'End of The Crossover Era' '2013-And Up' Non Copyrighted Projects 'The Pack Monster Series' 'The Galactic Universe' 'The Incident of 2039' 'United Nazi War' 'Confederate Conquest' 'Axis 7' 'Vietnam 1953-1984' 'Roharous & LEE' Web Series 'Roharous & LEE' Roharous & Lee Was A Series Created and Produced By 2091riveraisrael in the early months of 2011. Roharous & LEE was known too be The PROJECT's first offical Web Series in it's history. The plot of the series Takes Place 2 Years after the Events Of General Lee vs. Lamborghini Diablo In 2017 During Early Winter, With Rothgar And Lee basically just trying to see if they can ever make a great living In New York City, After the Events Of The Draw During that Event. They Meet New Characters including New Antagonist On 4 Wheels even LEE's Counter Part Twin The General GRANT. Throughout The entire Series It is mostly likely to take Place In New York, but during the Events Of Season 2, LEE and Rothgar Journey To Japan After a surprise Invite By MAXIMA, and During the Events Of Season 3, LEE Returns To Gerogia At The Empty Movie Site Of The Fictional Hazzard County with Rothgar in order to take a good look at his events while being a Movie Car during the 1960's 70's, and 80's before he left the studio after being replaced by a new model. The Series went down after the airing of Episode 4, due too lack of actors, and software in order too create the plot. Roharous & LEE Would later be replaced by Old Godzilla Team R & I, months later. 'Old Godzilla Team: Rivera & Israel ' Old Godzilla Team, was the Main Web Series for Godzilla Team storyline dating all the way back too 2008, and was known too be The PROJECT's second major Web Series in response of Rivera & LEE's downfall in early 2011. Airing from June 26th to July 26th... Despite a lot of good ratings and views on YouTube.com, the Series was cancelled due to Solo Work, Exhaustion, and Stress. Godzilla Team R & I was cancelled on July 26, due to exuastion and too much stress, and Solo Work. The Movie was never completed after the Series cancellation and was abandoned after 2091riveraisrael posted his annoucment on his YouTube Channel stating the Cancellation of the Web Series, despite him saying that it was on Hihatus. 2091riveraisrael later stated that the Series was completely cancelled due to lack of help and stress put together, most of all doing it Solo. United Nazi War ''' '''New Godzilla Team 'Monster Squad' Branches & Corporations 'Universal Sentra' Universal Sentra, is known to be a Video Game Development Company founded by 2091riveraisrael on January 19th, 2013. It will be founded as soon as completion of the Game New Godzilla Team: Let's Go Defender can be created. If completed the company would be handed too Spinachiskwl as Chairwomen, of Universal Sentra, while 2091riveraisrael still reducts his role with The PROJECT, which is now indeed to be Universal Sentra's company Parent. 'Sound Storm' Sound Storm, also known as PROJECT Sound is a newly established Music Industry Created by 2091riveraisrael, following the publishing of 2 major tracks created and developed by DJ Trance, in representing The PROJECT. PROJECT Soundtrack would become the first Musical Industry in The PROJECT's History in which mixes, Soundtracks and other musical pieces would be established and diverted from the Industry into creations Developed by The PROJECT. 'Major Corporation Emblems' Popularity Despite pour ratings durin the early years of The PROJECT from 2008-2010, popularity took a dramatic turn after the creation of The Old Godzilla Team Web R & ! Series, in which gained Popularity quickly after the successful creations of Pilots, Godzilla's Task. and Destroy & Rescue, which would later be known as the Series first major episodes. The Popularity of the Series was known in the 100's and was also rated as a well Series, by many YouTube Channels who were known to be Godzilla Fans of the Japanese Movie monster. Nearly a grand total of 32% Of Popularity comes from Japan, and another 62% Comes from all over the United States, It is known that both the United States and Japan like the Old Godzilla Team Web Series. Popularity Ratings *'United States:' 62-88% *'Japan:' 32-89% Most of the Popularity to the entire Series was developed in separate ways, In the U.S. the Series gained a highs speck of Popularity by 2091riveraisrael doing the Voices of the Monsters, including Godzilla, the main Protagonist of the entire Godzilla Series since 1954... Another thing that turns on Popularity in the U.S. is the Series main Soundtrack, that was chosen by 2091riveraisrael himself with permission from the actual music artist. In Japan Popularity is done a whole different way. Unlike the U.S. Who enjoy more of the voice acting and the Soundtrack, the Japanese take a huge liking to the Series Storyline, for It acts just as those of the Normal Godzilla Movies from 1954-2004. They also consider the series to be a major tribute to the fallen creator Tomoyuki Tanaka, formal Creator of Godzilla himself... Trivia